SPC42
Pikonpikon! The Cure Module is being targeted-nya! is the 42nd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Trio the Minor finally got all the notes and showed them to Noise and than Falsetto was reviving Noise by doing the Melody of Sorrow. The girls were talking to Aphrodite about the last note that it was taken, Hibiki told them that they could defeat Noise by combining powers but Ako said Noise wasn't easy to defeat, but Aphrodite gave them power by telling that Noise wound't revive. Falsetto was getting happy that the Melody of Sorrow was complete but than the four G-Clefs dissapeared and Falsetto and Noise got all crazy but than Falstto remembered that the G-Clefs were in the girls's hearts. Aphrodite said to the girls that Otokichi made four fake G-Clefs so they can lie to Trio the Minor. Falsetto was angry and he said to the Bassdrum a nd Baritone to get the G-Clefs. In school Ellen was seeing Hibiki playing soccer with Waon and Kanade doing Cupcakes and Seika was helping her. Ellen was wth Ako saying about the Cure Modules than Bassdrum and Baritone were seeing the city and Bassdrum planed a plan, he said that he would make everyperson fall into sadness and than the girls would come and to take their Cure Modules out and than they would fall into a trap and they would steel their Cure Modules. After they were digging holes but than the girls come and Ako sees them and asks them that why are they digging holes, Bassdrum had no attention and he told them their plan than they run away but Bassdrum woke up and knew it was a dream. Baritone told Bassdrum that he had a better plan and i t was to capture Otokichi than take him as a hostage than the girls would gave them their Cure Modules and they would take them. After it was night and they went to Otokichi's house but than Ako came and knew their plan making Bassdrum and Baritone really mad. Than Falsetto was feeling to go by himself and take the Cure Modules. It was day and the girls were eating and than Waon came and told the girls that Seika was taken away from Bassdrum. Than when they arrive the girls tell Waon to stay and when they go they save Seika. Than when they get out thay see Falsetto and the girls tell Seika and Waon to run. The girls take their Cure Modules to transform and than Waon comes and take Ellen and Hibiki's Cure Module and Seika takes Kanade and Ako's Cure Modules leaving the girls shocked than they go to Falsetto. The girls ask Falsetto what happened to Seika and Waon and they say that they were being contorolled by Noise. After Falsetto sees that the Cure Modules were fake and than Ako shows that she had the real ones. After Waon and Seika try again but than they fight with the evil noise and break free from it, Falsetto tries to reach them but then Hummy takes them away. Bassdrum and Baritone take the Cure Modules and they get back into their Normal forms and give the Cure Modules back. But Noise was really angry and he turned Bassdrum an d Baritone trun more evil and than the girls turn into Cures. After fighting with them they get tired and to save their friend the do Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo and win but Bassdrum and Baritone were evil and go away. But Seika and Waon were feeling better. The girls were wondering why their Cure Modules were really important and still Baritone and Bassdrum and Falsetto were obeing Noise's rules. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Hummy *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery SPC42EndCard.PNG|SPC42 Ending Card Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes